Their Last Night
by NayneMa
Summary: The story of two lovers last night together. Will it lead to more... I don't know might be a one shot. Long very detailed lemon. Critics welcome. This is my first fanfic. Aizen X Reader


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters all rights and images are property of their respective owners. However, the ideas expressed are mine.

One shot/ oral sex/ sex/ violence/ language

Rated L for lemon X)

(no seriously mature content Rated M)

species(ever being) (y/n)=your name (s/c)=skin color (l/n)=last name (h/l)=hair length (f/c)=favorite color (h/c)=hair color (e/c)=eye color

Their Last Night

You walked into Aizen's throne room. He sat gazing into space all though he noticed your presence. You stand there glaring at him. "Seems as though you've found me (y/n)." You continue to stare motionless with clear hatred. " Do you have reason to be here?" he asked smirking all the while. Still no reply was heard as your fists clenched in anger. "If you have no reason. Oh that is unless you missed me." " SHUT UP!" You yelled which only made him laugh as you continued " How could you betray everyone? We all trusted you and this is what you do?" you say barely audible.

"What do you care you're not of this world? You don't belong to either of these world's either way the living, or the dead. The Soul Society just want to use you for your powers. They don't respect you. You're just convenient. Besides this has nothing to do with you. Why do you even care about the others? You are my lover." he said with that smug look on his face. That grin was a new look to you. You missed the sweet innocence you knew even if it was all fake you'd come to see if you could see that gentle face again. Yet all of your hopes fell flat. You'd come here in vain.

"My lover was never so cruel, when you left he vanished. I have no lover here. My only hope is to erase the memories of you out of my mind. I can't defeat you because that role is not for me. Although I will aide in anyway I can to witness your defeat." you exhale as your feeling have been expressed.

Aizen got up from his seat and walked towards you. "Really (y/n) you thought that everything was that simple?" You step back as he approaches you losing your newly found courage. "Did you really think it would be that simple to enter this place? With a god amongst demi-gods? You thought it was that simple?" You shudder in fear when you realize it was way too easy to enter. 'He let me in, this is all a trap. What could he want? I shouldn't have come' You think to yourself as to not show fear although you could tell he knew it clear as day.

You would've been too weak to make it through due to your previous fight in another world. Now you realize in your weak state wasn't the best time to come with your low magic levels you couldn't even teleport correctly. He was coming at you. What were you to do? Where would you go? Just then Captain Ichimaru entered "I see she has arrived quicker than expected. I shall take my leave" he said while wearing that disgusting grin spotting you cornered by Aizen. "No don't go" you yell he paused but then continued on about his way. Then you wondered to yourself why you even bothered.

You look up to notice Aizen's intense glare being cast upon you. The look confused you. 'Was it passion, love, lust, hatred, or all'. You could tell before, but, this was not the same man you once loved. "I shall remove myself from your presence immediately." you say as you try to fight your way past him." "Too late for that my Kitten. My hunger for you hasn't subsided (y/n). Of all things I thought your loyalty, and love for me would never change. I guess I didn't make it clear before as we made love you are mine. You will always be mine." Your (s/c) took on a scarlet shade.

He placed his hand on your cheek and looked into your eyes with a confident and sinister smile… That smile wasn't like the one you knew. Tears began to form in your eyes. "(y/n) what's the matter my Kitten? Do you not miss me? The insincere me is what you craved but your wants are vain in my presence. Unless they fufill my own desires. You're needs are for me to satisfy and I know you how.." You shiver as his hands ran down your delicate (s/c) skin from your cheek, to your neck, and then down to your cleavage.

"Aizen." You say as he begins to caress your breast, "Why so formal (y/n)? Call me Sosuke. After all I am your lover." "Sosu.. no no Aizen you have to stop this. I don't want thi" you didn't get to finish as his lips crashed onto yours while pulling the spaghetti straps of your (f/c) floral sundress down. You were torn did you want this? "NO" you snapped back into reality. You covered your breast that were peeking slightly over your bra, and turn your head away. He then ripped your arms away from your breast and then pinned them above your head. You struggled and freed a hand you slapped Aizen across the face. You stood there in shock as he began to laugh.

"My feisty Kitten" he whispered in your ear. The sensation was enough to make you moan but you held it in. "Aizen stop I don't want this" he buried his face into your neck and took in your scent. He the captured your hands again. This time he pull away your black lace bra. " Seems like you came dressed for me to ravish you my Kitten. I shall make you purr." You faced away as his hand sensually traveled down your body and began rubbing at your outer thighs, "No." you violently shook your head while he forced his knee between your thighs.

When he made enough space he started toying with you clit through your panties. You couldn't help but melt as he touched you there the same way as before you started to give in then he released your hands as he heard you moan. You took the chance to escape you kicked him in the balls and began to run. You tried to open the door but Ichimaru had locked it from the outside. You had nowhere to hide Aizen had recovered and was walking towards you with anger in his eyes. He then yelled Gin's name and instructed him to open the door. He did as he was told. "Go ahead run as you may (y/n) it's futile I will still capture you and devour you. It should be fun to catch my prey." You ran and ran dodging Aizen as he appeared in front of you he was letting you slip pass then he grabbed the strap to your dress and tore it as you were running. "Run, run kitten this big bad dog is going to catch you," He then slapped you to the ground. You kicked and punched hitting him but he seemed to not be affected by your desperate tries.

He then lowered himself onto your body forcing his way between your legs. Leaning onto his left hand he placed his right hand back onto your clit massaging it more aggressively you moan his name. "Sosuke"

After hearing you lustfully call his name his anger subsided and he began to pull your dress down his actions were less forceful. "My lover has come to her senses." He placed his head against your neck and began to kiss and suck until he reached that special spot he knew all too well. You moaned again as he attacked that spot leaving a dark mark on your neck he then went to the lips that he craved and kissed, licked, and nibbled until you granted him accesses your awaiting mouth. You kissed him back shocked at your own reaction. 'I want this but it's so wrong I can't help it. I need this… him I need him. At least this one last time.' You broke the kiss and buried your face into his neck landing directly on the spot that you knew would drive him crazy.

He then broke away from you and lowered himself until he was level with your breast he tore apart your bra and began to suck on you beautiful (s/c) breast. "Sosuke" you moaned. The right one first he licked circles around your nipple then began to flick the hardening nub up and down with this tongue before sucking the bud softly then roughly. While manipulating and twisting the other one. When your nipple was hardened to his liking his mouth and hands switched roles.

He enjoyed hearing you moan and pant from such simple action. He wanted to drive you mad. Make you his again his lover, his kitten. He kissed down your body until he got to your lace black underwear. He could see the wetness on your thighs he got harder from that sight, the aroma, and now he hungered for the sweet taste he knew all too well. He saw the look of anticipation, want, and need on your face. He then placed his tongue on your fold and licked it up and down until he could see all of your gorgeous (s/c) pussy. The he began to lick your swollen and ready clit up and down.

"Uh oh Aizen, yes Aizen" you moaned his name wasn't what he wanted to hear and you knew it all too well. He started to nibble at your clit before uncovering your beautiful pearl. You closed your eyes. "No look at me (y/n)." Your (e/c) eyes met his. "Say my name he demanded between licks you tried but you couldn't. You moans were erratic sounds of pure lust and passion as you reached your peak and came into his mouth. He licked up all of your juices then stood before you and quickly stripped.

You weren't ready for him to enter you as you were still riding the waves of pleasure coursing through your body. So you decided it was best to return the favor he head given to you. You got onto your knees as he approached you with his lust filled brown eyes gazing into your (e/c) eyes. He bent over to kiss your lips that were awaiting his long, hard, throbbing penis. You tasted your cum on his lips and tongue. "Aizen" you say as you stare into those eyes that look so familiar they looked like the ones you had fallen in love with. 'Just one night' you thought to yourself as his member was positioned in front of your mouth stuck out your tongue and licked the precum from the tip while maintaining eye contact. Aizen tossed his head back and groan when you expertly started to lick and tease his throbbing cock. While playing with his balls. He moaned your name then grabbed a handful of your (h/l) (h/c) hair. He then forced his large member into the back of your throat. You gagged at the sudden presence in your mouth. "Have you forgotten how to suck Kitten?" You recovered and began to suck as he thrust his hips forcing it deep down your throat while your tongue massaged the base. "Yes (y/n) just like that."he said with sweat dripping from his forehead, fist tightly gripping your hair, teeth grinding against teeth. Then he pulled himself from your mouth and began to kiss you wildly yet passionately.

The look of lust hadn't left his eyes yet he stood you up and turned you around as he fondled your breast, kissed your neck, and inserted a finger into your waiting entrance. You moaned as he expertly found his way to your spot. "Ahh oh uuuh " you panted madly as he played with you. You reached back and grabbed his throbbing cock and rubbed the shaft up and down. He pushed your sensitive button and you again reached your limit cumming onto his hand but he continued to probe your insides until you squirted all over his hands. He then turned you around and braced your back against the wall. He entered you in one quick and powerful thrust it had been a while so it was a painful pleasure that you experienced causing you to scream his name. "Oh Sosuke" you yelled. He then took your lips while thrust into you your tongues tangled in raw hot passion. He broke the kiss and moaned your name. Lost in the moment you roughly bit down onto his shoulder causing him to growl and pound you harder which made you cum yet again with a few more rough calculated thrust. "SOSUKE" you scream. Bringing about a grin as he moaned and panted.

He then began to grind his hips in a circular motion hitting that spot with every thrust again you felt yourself coming undone once again this time you scream "Sosuke I'm about to cum." "Me too (y/n) cum with me." With that said you both came screaming each others name. Then you both kissed passionately. (y/n) then clasped into Sosuke's arms and went to sleep. "My innocent, naive Kitten." he said as he took you to his bedroom to rest. Aizen Had business to do so while he was away. She left without a word this time torn to think this was their last night.


End file.
